Lluvia
by Music Gianval
Summary: Tan cotidiano para él. Una maravilla para ella.


Estaba desconcertada. Se suponía que esos brillos pegados a lo que su compañero llamaba "cielo", junto con la brillante luna, se quedarían ahí hasta que fuera de día. Pues, lo que ocurría era que estaban desapareciendo, y aún eran como las 1 am. Todo aquel paisaje era tapado por una especie de nube negra, acompañada de estruendos ensordecedores y cargas eléctricas que parecían ser soltadas por Electroshocks. Y lo más raro era que no habían babosas ahí arriba. ¿Qué estaba pasando, entonces?

No se atrevió a preguntar, hasta cuando la persona a su lado se puso de pie, sobresaltándola.

—Debemos irnos —sugirió, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara. Aunque estaba confundida, correspondió a la acción y también se paró, sin dejar de ver hacia arriba, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo allá. Eli lo notó cuando haló de su brazo y ella seguía ahí parada, inmóvil. Suspiró, no queriendo que les atrapara aquella tormenta que se avecinaba, y de la cual la pelirroja estaba totalmente ignorante—. Trixie —llamó, zarandeándola de manera leve. Ella volteó a verle, exigiendo con su expresión una respuesta a todo eso.

De repente, varios rayos se adueñaron del cielo, cundiendo de pánico a la Sting, quien ya se encontraba buscando refugio en los brazos de su compañero. Este vio a lo lejos como la cortina de agua se aproximaba a ellos con una velocidad aterradora, por lo que, sin tanto rodeo, la cargó como si de una pequeña niñita se tratase, y echó a correr hacia su antigua casa, la cual no se encontraba muy cerca, que digamos. ¿Por qué no iba al descenso? Bloqueado. Resulta que se las había ingeniado para subir a la superficie sin necesidad de pasar por ese lugar. Y ocurría que no podrían bajar sino a las 3 pm, como lo había solicitado él al Clan Sombra. ¿La peor parte? Ni Kord, ni Pronto, ni Junjie, ni su madre, siquiera Burpy sabían que ellos estaban donde estaban. Por eso, cuando llegaran a la anterior morada del Lanzador, le darían tremenda sopresa a quien allí habitaba. Y mientras no regresaran, sus amigos seguirían en el probable pánico de no encontrarlos por ningún sitio.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no terminar empapados, de manera inevitable, la lluvia los alcanzó, envolviéndolos en una ráfaga de viento, al tiempo que las gotas resbalaban por sus pieles, causándole escalofríos a la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, Eli se paró debajo de un toldo hecho de zinc color azul, el cual pertenecía a una bodega cerrada. Dominada por el frío, Trixie se soltó de su amigo, quien trataba por todos los medios posibles de proporcionarle calor. Sólo que, cuando ella vio a su alrededor semejante escena, parecía que ya no lo necesitaba. El asombro, al ver su primera tormenta, al escuchar las gotas de agua chocando violentamente contra el suelo, apreciar como estas se desplomaban a gran velocidad hacia la supreficie de la tierra, era grande. Poco a poco, fue sacando su mano hacia fuera del toldo, dejando que el agua la cubriera.

—Sólo es agua —comentó, volteando a ver a Eli, quien le miraba con extravío—. ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que no habían babosas allí arriba —el chico rió ante su inocencia, negando con la cabeza y caminando a su lado, dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas, aunque en ello se tardara siglos.

—El sol evapora el agua que hay en la tierra, como una babosa infierno lo hace, y todo ese vapor sube, condesándose allí arriba, como un babosa nube de humo. Cuando ya hay demasiada agua acumulada en esas nubes, que son las almohadas de algodón que veremos cuando amanezca, en el cielo, entonces liberan el agua, haciendo que los ríos se vuelvan a llenar, y que las plantas crezcan. Además, otorgan un ambiente muy agradable —terminó, sacando la mano al igual que su compañera, quien no podía estar más impactada. Seguía preguntándose porqué Eli decidió bajar en vez de quedarse en la superficie, con el sol, las nubes, el cielo, las estrellas, la luna... y lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Sin añadir que se veía muy emocionado en vivir en un lugar como BajoTerra, dónde no había nada de eso.

Pensando en el proceso que había aprendido, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que estaba cayendo no era más que agua fría. Entonces, ¿por qué Eli le huía, como si se tratara de bolas de fuego? Más bien, parecía divertido jugar en medio de todo aquello. Saltar en los charcos que se formaban en el suelo, y ¿cómo sabría el agua de nube?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, no sacó sólo su mano, sino que también su cabeza, sintiendo las cosquillas que le hacían las gotas al acariciar su piel. Rió, causando que Eli le viera de reojo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Así que quieres jugar en la lluvia, ¿eh? —la pelirroja cambió su cara de alegría a la que tenía anteriormente: ¿lluvia? ¿Qué era eso? ¡Qué nombre más raro tenían los fenómenos de la superficie!

Al percatarse de que Trixie no entendió lo que dijo, aclaró:

—El momento en el que el agua cae se le llama lluvia.

—Pues, entonces si quiero jugar en ella —afirmó, volviendo a sonreír, ilusionada.

—Está bien, pero puedes pescar una gripe.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Algo como esto no se ve todo los días! —y dicho eso, salió por completo de la protección que le brindaba el toldo, disfrutando de la lluvia y la belleza del paisaje tan nostálgico, pero inspirador que esta hacía. Reía, pues era como si se estuviera dando una ducha, sólo que con ropa, agua fría y bajo el cielo nublado. Los truenos cesaron, ahora sólo llovía, llovían gotas que la pelirroja ahora quería saborear, sólo que, al hacerlo...

—¡Eh! ¡Te recomiendo no hacer eso! —exclamó Eli desde su mismo lugar, cruzado de brazos, viendo la emoción de su amiga ante algo que era tan cotidiano en las personas de la superficie, y que a ella parecía ser la quinta maravilla del mundo.

Pero su emoción no duró mucho, ya que empezó a hacer un frío inmenso, casi insoportable, que parecía congelar sus huesos, y cortarle con el filo de un cuchillo por su columna. Como el Shane le veía con toda su atención, vio su cambió de actitud, a lo que supo exactamente lo que ocurría, así que fue corriendo a abrigarle con la sudadera naranja, perteneciente al traje que se había traído a BajoTerra. También, la rodeó con sus brazos, ocultando su cara en la nuca de la chica, la cual comenzaba a temblar.

—Te lo dije. No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas —murmuró, subiendo la vista para retomar el camino a casa.

—Pero me acostumbraré. Algún día jugaré bajo la lluvia.

—Necia.

Siguieron caminando, con algo de dificultad, hacia la antigua casa del Shane. Aunque al principio el frío para ambos era insoportable, ahora como que empezaron a adaptarse al cambio de temperatura. Eli ya no le abrazaba, pero Trixie aún seguía con la chaqueta bien puesta, aunque le quedara un poco grande. Los dos iban riendo por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja con respecto qué son los fenómenos de ahí arriba, y después de la verdadera explicación del chico.

La tormenta se convirtió en unas cuantas gotas que caían del cielo, no eran muchas, pero parecía que la lluvia no había terminado. Ya iban por la calle del vecindario, todo empapados y goteando. Menos mal que a esa hora no había nadie afuera, porque sino hubieran preguntado:

—"¿Quiénes son esos locos bajo la lluvia?"

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Este no sé qué que se me ocurrió antes de irme a dormir.**

 **Llevo días escribiéndolo, pero no porque me fue difícil, sino porque la flojera me ganaba :P**

 **Y OJO esto NO tiene continuación.**

 **Ahora sí le doy la oficial bienvenida a ¡JEN'S STHAL!**

 **Punto, final.**


End file.
